


Il palloncino nero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prigionieri dello zodiaco [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Milady Saori è la padrona di due schiavi che hanno 'osato' amarsi in un mondo in cui anche regalare un palloncino significa commettere un grave peccato.





	Il palloncino nero

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10 p0rnfest!  
> Prompt:  
> SAINT SEIYA  
> Seiya/Shun  
> [Slave!AU] Seiya e Shun sono due schiavi che si amano in segreto. Quando vengono scoperti dal loro padrone vengono costretti a farlo di fronte ad un pubblico.

Il palloncino nero  
  
  
  


Seiya spostò l’asse di legno di frassino con dita tremanti e strisciò dentro la camera.

Shun sgranò gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“S-sei venuto” sussurrò con voce tremante.

Seiya annuì e richiuse l’asse alle sue spalle, intorno al suo polso era legato un sottile filo nero che impediva a un palloncino nero di volare.

Shun si avvicinò al palloncino, gattonando e lo sfiorò con le dita tremanti. La catena dorata che gli teneva ferma la caviglia tintinnò.

“È bellissimo” sussurrò.

Seiya lo sciolse dal proprio polso e glielo legò al suo sottile, sorridendogli.

“Il cuginetto della signora se n’è disfatto ed era rimasto bloccato in un angolo del tetto della villa. L’ho visto e ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto riceverlo.

Quando mi hai detto che stanotte potevamo vederci di nascosto nella tua stanza, non osavo crederci. Sembrava fatto apposta per permettermi di farti il regalo” sussurrò.

Le gote pallide di Shun divennero rosate e il giovane chinò il capo, i capelli gli ricaddero sul viso, nascondendoglielo.

“Sei sempre così gentile” sussurrò.

Seiya chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, si grattò il collo stretto dal collare di pelle nera.

“A essere gentile sei tu” ribatté.

< Ed è per questo che mi piaci > pensò, arrossendo.

La porta si spalancò di colpo e ne entrò un gigante.

“Schiavi, come osate?!” gridò quest’ultimo, gli occhi sporti in fuori e arrossati. Diede un colpo di frusta al palloncino che esplose, Shun gridò di paura, mentre i brandelli neri di plastica cadevano sul pavimento polveroso.

“Invece di gridare, occupati di trovarmi un posto in cui sedermi” ordinò Saori, entrando a sua volta nella stanza.

“Subito Milady” disse l’omone. Fece un mezzo inchino, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la fronte e corse fuori.

Saori osservò i due giovani, Shun era caduto in ginocchio e Seiya gli si era messo davanti, con le braccia aperte.

Saori scrutò i corpi ignudi dei due ragazzi.

“Vi renderete conto che come ‘miei’ schiavi, non potete creare legami affettivi senza mio ordine, men che meno senza aver chiesto il mio consenso” disse.

Seiya si gettò in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le mani sul pavimento di legno.

“Mia signora, è stata una mia idea. Punite me” supplicò.

Shun gli gattonò a fianco.

“No, vi prego, lasciatelo stare” supplicò.

Saori osservò la cavigliera d’oro di uno e il collare dell’altro.

“Voi due siete ancora ‘vergini’, vero?” domandò.

Seiya impallidì e alzò il capo.

“S-sì, noi siamo adibiti ad altre mansioni, padrona” esalò.

“Mia signora, ecco a voi” disse l’omone, rientrando. Appoggiò sul pavimento di legno un pesante trono che fece scricchiolare le assi e sollevò un polverone.

Saori afferrò il lembo della gonna candida che indossava e lo sollevò, accomodandosi.

“Volete che li frusti, mia signora?” domandò il colosso.

Saori mosse le dita affusolate avanti e indietro un paio di volte, socchiuse gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

< I suoi occhi sono di ghiaccio > pensò Shun, guardando le iridi della giovane donna.

La padrona strinse le labbra piene e rosee, negato con il capo. I lunghi capelli viola e lisci le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, frusciando.

“Qui si è verificato un piccolo miracolo. Questi due ‘oggetti’ si sono innamorati, quando dovrebbero essere qui come puro ornamento. Dobbiamo spezzare questi loro sciocchi sentimenti” rispose.

Seiya s’inginocchiò e si nascose Shun alle spalle, quest’ultimo aderì alla sua schiena muscolosa e chiuse gli occhi.

“Volete ucciderli?” domandò il gigante.

“No, voglio che mi regalino un bello spettacolo. Perderanno la loro verginità davanti ai miei occhi e a quelli di tutti coloro che sanno che sono solo dei bei giocattoli” ordinò Saori.

********

“Sono molto giovani, eppure ben dotati e abbastanza muscolosi. Hai scelto bene per lo spettacolo di questa sera” disse Alman.

Guardò Seiya, il collare che indossava aveva una catena d’oro fissata al soffitto di vetro da un grosso anello di metallo. Al medesimo era assicurata la catena collegata alle manette di pelle ai polsi di Seiya, le sue braccia erano bloccate ritte sopra la sua testa.

“Oh, nonno, ti ringrazio. Solo il meglio per te” rispose Saori, sorridendo ad Alman.

< Un giorno quella donna odiosa e tutta la sua corte me la pagheranno cara > pensò Seiya. Osservò gli uomini e le donne accomodati oltre il vetro della gabbia quadrata, posta su un piedistallo di legno candido, che li fissavano. I volti di tutti i presenti erano coperti da maschere di porcellana decorate d’oro, le donne si facevano aria con ventagli di voluminose piume di struzzo, mentre gli uomini erano intenti a fumare sigari o a parlottare tra loro.

Shun gli si mise davanti, in ginocchio e si voltò, guardando il loro immenso carceriere nell’angolo della gabbia.

“Cominciate” ordinò gelida Saori.

“Oh, sarà divertente” ringhiò l’omone.

Shun si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò il viso con una mano, gli passò l’altra sui muscoli definiti del petto, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco.

Seiya chiuse gli occhi e baciò ripetutamente Shun, che mugolò di piacere. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre le loro salive si confondevano.

< A noi schiavi non è permessa la timidezza o l’esitazione. Fratellone mio, se solo fossi qui, mi difenderesti tu > pensò Shun.

Seiya si staccò da lui, entrambi ansimarono, le loro labbra erano arrossate e gonfie.

Le iridi verde-acqua di Shun erano liquide e le sue pupille erano liquide.

“Avanti, muovetevi!” gridò il gigante. Colpì Seiya alla schiena con una frustata, si aprì una ferita e il sangue schizzò tutt’intorno. Macchiando il viso di Shun, che gemette, e il vetro della gabbia.

Seiya strinse gli occhi e si piegò in avanti, i capelli castani gli ricaddero davanti al viso, coprendogli il volto sudato per metà.

Shun si sdraiò a terra e gli prese il membro tra le labbra, Seiya sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro iniziava a succhiare. Aprì le gambe e sporse in avanti il bacino, ansimando rumorosamente; Shun succhiava avidamente.

“Metteteci meno tempo, la mia signora si annoia” ringhiò lo scagnozzo di Saori. Utilizzò un taser per dare una scarica elettrica a Shun che cadde pesantemente a terra, urlando di dolore.

“Maledetti! Perché tutto questo?!” sbraitò.

Il colosso lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso.

“Perché dovete capire che siete solo dei miserabili oggetti” sibilò.

Seiya strinse gli occhi e avvertì delle fitte al petto, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e ansimò.

“V-va tutto bene, continuiamo” biascicò Shun. Si rimise in ginocchio, tremava, iniziò ad accarezzare il membro di Seiya che ansimò, sentendo i tocchi dell’altro frettolosi, fatti con le dita tremanti.

< Lui è così bello e ingenuo, come un bambino, ma con un’anima così tormentata da ricordare l’inchiostro. Volevo solo fargli dono di un palloncino nero, vedere un suo sorriso agrodolce > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, le sue iridi color legno erano liquide.

Shun sporse il bacino in avanti e, aiutandolo con le mani, si fece penetrare da Seiya.

Iniziò a muoversi freneticamente, Seiya sgranò gli occhi e ne assecondò i movimenti, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo. I loro gemiti risuonavano tutt’intorno.

I nobili li fissavano intensamente.

< Sento i loro occhi addosso, avidi, lascivi, affamati… voglio che finisca, ORA! > implorò Seiya mentalmente.

Il corpo candido di Shun scattava su e giù, vibrando, mentre quello abbronzato di Seiya diventava sempre più contratto.

Shun venne, mentre lo sperma candido sporcava le sue gambe. Continuò a muoversi sempre più rapidamente, afferrò i fianchi dell’altro e vi conficcò le unghie, arrossandoglieli.

Seiya venne dentro l’altro schiavo, le gambe tremanti, le braccia sopra la testa gli tiravano e i suoi muscoli erano indolenziti.

Shun gettò indietro la testa, con un ansito prolungato, i lunghi capelli verde smeraldo gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso dai tratti femminei. Goccioline di sudore volarono tutt’intorno, mentre i suoi capelli brillavano illuminati dalla luce dei riflettori.

Un paio di nobildonne si lasciarono sfuggire dei sospiri di apprezzamento e parecchi uomini ridacchiarono, uno dei più giovani fischiò.

“Perfetto” bisbigliò Saori.

< Il peccato che li sta macchiando, distruggerà il loro amore come una gelata fa con una rosa sbocciata troppo presto > pensò.

Shun crollò esanime a terra, Seiya scivolò fuori da lui, ansimando, abbandonandosi. Le catene che lo tenevano sollevato tintinnarono.

L’omone fece saettare la frusta.

“Così imparate, schiavi” sibilò con voce inudibile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PV8XmaWaUtM.


End file.
